1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters used for filtering and removing particulate substances from fluids. More particularly the present invention relates to canister-type filters used to remove particulate matter from lubricating fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canister-type filters for filtering lubricating fluids and other fluids, hereinafter "canister filters," are well known. Canister filters are commonly used to filter particulate matter and debris from lubricating fluids (e.g., oil) used in automobiles, boats, trucks, tractors, heavy machinery, airplanes, and other motorized vehicles, hereinafter collectively referred to as "motorized vehicles."
Most of the particulate matter carried by and flowing within the oil used to lubricate motorized vehicles is metallic. It is known that removing particulate matter, especially metallic particulates, from the lubricating oil of motorized vehicles tends to decrease engine component wear, and increase the useful life of the engine or motor.
Most canister oil filters include a canister having a single open end to form a well, a substantially cylindrical filter element within the well. The shape of the filter element corresponds to the shape of the well and usually has a central channel. A perforated cap fits over the open end of the canister, which is typically constructed of metal capable of withstanding the high operating temperatures associated with the working fluid. The filtering material is usually fabric or paper, and may include glass fibers or the like. The perforated cap has a fluid inlet, and a fluid exit.
Oil pumped into the canister through the inlet passes through the porous material of the filter element before exiting the canister through the fluid exit. As a result of the limitations associated with the material of the filter element, among other things, a measurable amount of particulate matter is known to escape the canister without becoming entrained within the filtering material.
Until now, it is believed that a filter or other device, of the type described herein below, to continuously increase the efficiency of canister filters at extracting metallic particulates from lubricating fluids of motorized vehicles has not been invented.